


Split Ends

by daniegirl96



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, a little bit of angst, and I am percahlia trash, lots of support, vex is ma girl okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniegirl96/pseuds/daniegirl96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex felt more alone than ever before. Solitude once offered her comfort, now it only allowed for poisonous thoughts to spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Ends

**Split Ends**

_"You're not enough."_

  
Vex winced as she heard the dreaded voice in her head. It always took her hours, sometimes even days, to get out of her depressive episode that occurred every time after hearing this voice

  
_"You're not enough for your father. He never liked you, and you failed to win his affections. You weren't enough for your mother, you couldn't even protect the woman who gave you life. Now look, you are not even enough for your brother, for he has learnt to seek comfort with another over you."_

  
Vex tried to block out the voice, yet she couldn't help but agree with every statement. No matter what she did, everyone she cared for would leave her, one way or another. She felt the confines of the keep walls closing in. Vex leapt out of her bed and ran to her closet, grabbing her bow, some arrows, and her warmest cloak. Taking off in the direction of the keeps entrance, she passed Keyleth's room.

  
'Take better care of him than I could.' she thought, making her way outside.

  
Once outside the keep, she called for Trinket, then ran in the direction of the forest, knowing he would catch up to her. Vex ran until she had to stop in order to breathe. While pausing to catch her breath, she took in her surroundings.

  
The forest was alive at night. She could hear the nocturnal wildlife all around her, could smell the scent of rain, earth, and flora. She could feel the brisk, crisp air surrounding her, flowing through her now loose hair, wrapping around her as if it were a blanket. She was bathing in the light of the moon and a million stars. The forest was alive, Trinket, her one and only companion was beside her, and Vex'ahlia, for the first time in a long time, felt alive and at home.

  
As Vex revelled in her found freedom, a sudden crack of a twig caught her attention and she drew an arrow at the direction of the sound.

"As honoured as I would be, to die at the hands of a forest spirit, I would rather live to recount tales of this encounter." came a soft but familiar voice.

  
Vex sighed as she lowered her bow, "Hello darling. Were you on your own midnight stroll or are you simply keeping tabs on me, like everyone else in that keep?"

  
Percy stepped forward, his pale hair positively glowing in the moonlight. Vex noticed that he was also dressed down like herself, but did not carry any weapons, unlike her. Percy leaned forward to scratch Trinkets head, humming while he sorted his thoughts.

  
"Both." he finally said, standing up and giving Vex his full attention. She always felt uncomfortable when he looked at her directly. It was no secret that Percy was highly intelligent, and his upbringing made it easy for him to read people's emotions. However Vex had built so many walls and other defenses to support her everyday mask, that she knew Percy was constantly scrutinizing her, trying to solve her like one of his tinkering toys.

  
Vex sat down on a large rock, huffing to emphasize her frustration at his lack of explanation. "I can take care of myself." she said, looking away from Percy. "I'm not some fragile little girl. I lived on my own for years. People should not be worried, I am more than capable than most when it comes to surviving alone."

  
Percy walked in front of her, crouching down to be on her level. He gently took on of her hands and interlocked it with one of his. "We know that." he said quietly, his eyes searching Vex's profile. Vex turned her head slowly, meeting his gaze. Her shields were lowering and Percy gave her a soft, encouraging smile. He moved to sit beside her, hands still interlocked, as he looked up at the sky.

  
"Ever since my family died, I had only known two emotions, anger and despair. I was alone, never able to deal with my loss, forever trying to make up for others wrongdoings. I travelled non-stop, trying to find a purpose, give myself a reason to live, other than getting revenge. I never could find a way to make myself good enough, to deserve a little bit of happiness. Even when I first joined you all, I was alone, constantly drowning in my negative emotions."

  
Percy paused here, taking a deep breath. Vex remained silent, realizing Percy, in his own way, was trying to tell her his pain and his reasons behind his quirks. Vex shifted to look at him, really look at him for the first time without Vax distracting her, or a looming danger keeping her from fully committing to her observations.  
He was damaged. And yet, he was strong. Percy had grown into his own, becoming an integral part of Vox Machina. Each member had their strengths and Percy, his was his knowledge of strategy and machinery. Vex remembers his creating Bad News and excitedly showing it off, prattling on and on about its mechanics.  
"You aren't alone you know." This broke Vex out of her memories, looking confused as if she did not hear Percy correctly.

  
"You have Vox Machina, you have Gilmore, you had Zhara and Lyra. The keep staff are all with you. Despite what you think, you still very much have Vax. And..." Percy took a deep breath, "no matter what happens, you have me." At this statement Percy removed his gaze from the sky and turned to look as Vex. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, and as the tears started to form, he moved forward to place his forehead upon hers.

  
Vex's defenses finally crumbled. She leaned into his touches as her tears started to fall. The two stayed like this for a while, Trinket coming to lay by her feet, attempting to comfort his companion. When Vex'ahlia's tears died up, she moved back, out of Percy's touch, but locked eyes with his.  
"Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III" she whispered softly, "thank you." Percy's look of shock made her smile, even if it was a bit sad and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up, stretching slightly and turned to look at him.

  
Percy still looked shocked, but now he had a bit of blush on his cheeks. "Percival darling." Vex said, her words and tone snapping him back to reality. "Would you mind being a gentleman and walking back with me to the keep?" She stretched out her arm towards him, inviting him to stand up and wrap her arm around his.

  
"How else would I bring back proof of my encounter with a forest spirit, my lady?" he teased as they headed back towards Greyskull.

  
Vex'ahlia smiled, knowing she wasn't full herself yet, but glad to have finally found someone to rely on aside from her brother.  
'Perhaps one day, I will even be able to find my own Keyleth.' she thought to herself, as she found herself nearing her new found family with her new found rock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! (technically there was one in grade 10 but I refuse to talk about it). I noticed a lack of Percahlia in the fanfic tag so decided to create my own! Please let me know what you think, I would love to continue writing more. My tumblr is @aestaetix and though I don't post much about CR I am super willing to talk and fangirl about it at all times!


End file.
